The Noob
The Noob, Neebs, or simply Noob some people say The Support is one of the main protagonists in ''Battlefield Friends''. Personality The Noob is a loud, arrogant, dimwitted, incompetent, and reckless player. He is known for his lack of in game skills, talent, and intelligence, as he fails to understand almost every single thing his teammates say to him. He believes himself to be an adept player, though acknowledges that he can rarely kill anyone. He is dismissive of any criticism and advice to excel in the game. Inspiration The Noob is a nod towards mediocre, unskilled players who are noteworthy for their incompetence and very low kill/death ratios, popularly known as "noobs". Trivia *He appears as the support class through most of the series, but he has been a engineer a few times, he has also been a medic, sniper, and enemy once. *He is known for wasting vehicles. *He thinks he is a claymore specialist, yet he does not understand that he can only lay two claymores at a time. *Similarly, he thinks he is a chopper expert but cannot tell the difference between a lock from a heat-seeking missile and a lock from a SOFLAM. He also does not understand the fundamentals of transport helicopters and cannot fly one. *He is unsure what the term "Flanking" means, as seen in the episode, "Teamspeak". *He is known to cause the Ammo Guy to die. *He does not understand of how t-bagging works as shown in "Team Bagging." *In the first season, he's seen carrying an M16A3, although unavailable in the support class. By the second and third season, his weapons switch between the M249 belt fed machine gun, and M27 IAR. In season 4, he's seen briefly with the new U100 MK5, the default weapon for the support class in BF4. *According to "Battleloggers" an in-game series by Hank and Jed, the Noob's name is "Neebs", a reference to the character from Doraleous and Associates, another series by Hank and Jed, who shares his voice actor. *He is the only character to have been all classes and both teams. *He is the only character in the series to have killed the Colonel, as seen in the episode "Transport Chopper." ** In fact, in "Kill Cam", the Colonel reveals that the Noob is the only player in the entire game to have done this. *The Noob is shown to have an S-TAC in the episode "Silent Sniper." This episode actually aired long before the Endgame DLC. *He bought all the expansion packs (or just Back to Karkand) as he is seen on the map Gulf of Oman in "Transport Chopper" but has a regular M4 Bayonet in Noob Fight while Simon has a ACB-90. *In "Air Superiority," he jet rams, which is an offence in most servers. He also kills himself trying to Rendezook, as the ejection seat malfunctions on purpose in Air Superiority servers. *He sings "I got little birdy legs" when capturing an objective, as seen in "Take The Objective." *He dislikes PC graphics, as he thinks they are too pretty. *In "LevelCap," he knifes LevelCap's assistant, which gets him rewarded with a bullet to the head by the assistant. He also manages to run LevelCap himself over with a jeep. *In "Close Quarters," he is seen enjoying the scenery. Unlike the others, he is not seen as an Assault. *In "Spawn Killing", it is revealed that he has a job, as he says that he is 30 minutes late. He also breaks his own record for most kills in a single match, with 5 kills. *When he T-Bags he says 'Dip Dip, Potato Chip.' *In the episode "Battlefield 4", he is dismissive of the improvements over Battlefield 3 and keeps talking about dinosaurs, which infuriates the rest of the squad. *In season 4, his clothing and bandolier has been replaced with a black uniform and a light brown bulletproof vest. * In the season 4 finale "Hardcore", when The Noob shouts promoted while the Colonel is using the AMR-2, the Colonel throws his knife at his head for revenge for what happened in the episode "Transport Chopper". * In "Rush", he kills himself with a grenade whilst he tries to arm the final M-COM, causing his team to lose the match. * He calls C4 "Jeep Stuff". * In "Recon C4", he argues with the Recon over the fact that Recon has C4. He ends up running over Recon and taking his kit just to use the C4. * In "Scavenger", he switches teams just to get the Xbow. * The Noob only knows the real name of A while he makes-up others (Ex: Elvis, Dracula, Carrots, Burrito) * He actually gets promoted to the highest rank in Battlefield 4 in the episode "Phantom Bow" when he spots an enemy in the north. He unlocks the C100 (Bipod Knife), and made Recon believe that the C100 really is too easy to get when at first he thought he earned it when speaking to the Colonel about it. * Despite the noob not knowing how to fly a Transport Chopper properly (As shown in Transport Chopper), he was able to fly one fine (as shown in the episode Rooftop enemy) * The Noob can be sad whenever someone says he sucks (As shown in the episode Reacon C4 when The sniper says he can't unlock anything because he sucks) * He achieved the rank Colonel 100, as seen in the episode Phantom Bow, after he spots an anti-tank soldier * He also unlocked the bipod knife. * In Recon C4, The Noob says that no one unlocks the last thing while arguing with Recon for the C4 since C4 is the last gadget to unlock in the support class in the game. Ironically, in ''DICE Camo''he reveals that had the C4 unlocked for the support class. * The Noob mistakes a turret for tourettes even though he knows what turrets are. * The Noob is shown to be obsessed with Easter eggs, as seen over the course of the series. * He prefers the BF3 version of Caspian Border over the BF4 version, as he finds it greener and prettier. * In S.U.A.V, he has trouble controlling the SUAV and ends up killing himself with it. * In BF4 or Hardline, he unlocked the Dino Mask. * In Missile Truck, he is unaware at how the missiles work, as he was hitting the ceiling. * In BF1 Hype Train, he and Simon mistakenly changed into American Civil War attire instead of WW1 attire, which offends The Medic. * In Hardcore, he doesn't know how differently it plays, as he teamkills The Medic, The Engineer, The Recon and Ammo Guy, as well as attempting to spot a helicopter. * In Megalodon, he kills 2 enemies who unbeknownst to him, were there to see the Megalodon. * He likes to celebrate mundane feats, such as destroying some T-UGS and an MAV, getting a kill with the Stinger and performing a counter knife. * He is also fond of art, as shown in "Close Quarters", where he refers to a bubble bath as "Bubble Battlefield" and talks very in-depth about paintings. See also *Characters **The Medic **The Engineer **The Sniper Category:Characters